Peace
by The Last Mission
Summary: It was a peaceful day until Arthur spotted something unusual, even for him. Slash. AU.


The day is a peaceful one. The ship is moving smoothly on the water, the weather is good, the sky is clear, the ocean is tame. The only thing disrupting the peace is a spat between the ship's captain and his lover. This is normal enough-never has the crew seen such an argumentative pair before, even among the other married couples on board (Gilbert and Roderich do make a close second though)-but what they're having said dispute over isn't. Of course, the crewmen are so used to the quarrels that they usually don't even bother listening to them. (Sometimes they'll take bets over what started the argument, but that's a different matter.) If they had paid attention, they wouldn't have batted an eye though-until they looked for themselves, that is. They've all grown accustomed to their leader's strange "sightings" and beliefs, but this one would have been a new one to their ears-and their eyes, for this particular citing was actually viewable to people other than the captain.

"Nonsense. They are simply wearing costumes."

"I'm telling you, you prat, those are real!"

"Ohonhonhon. Such a dreamer you are. It is one of the reasons that I fell in love with you."

"I'm not dreaming! Just LOOK at them! Use your damn eyes!"

"I am using my eyes; such a lovely blush you have."

The argument went back and forth between the lovers for several more minutes, but Francis ignored what his flustered husband was really saying-the red of his flesh was simply too distracting, as he was recalling other parts of the man's body heating up. He would think on it later, after Arthur has brought it up again; he would consider how charming the idea of a merman and a sharkman finding forbidden love-because that's what Arthur claims to have seen this time-is, along with how creative his captain is, which would lead to another round of lovely make up sex. After than, along with a few more bouts of said sex, things would go back to being peaceful for the two.

Of course, the whole ship wouldn't find peace until they were done making up; they could get rather loud. (It is Francis' goal to cause Arthur to be heard, actually. His lover is so entertaining while embarrassed. Besides, he likes to show off how good he is.) At the same time though, one of the crewman would be dealing with his own loud-mouthed individual. . .

Antonio was watching his captain and his friend argue while the rest of the crewmen went about their business. He was smiling, finding the situation humorous and perhaps a bit cute. He would sometimes wish that he had someone, like they have each other. He didn't dwell on it though, a happy person by nature. Besides, there are lots of fish in the sea, and that's his true love-the water. So he thinks, that is.

It's when he wanders over to the side of the ship that he sees him, a man who isn't completely a man. Light brown eyes, brunette hair with a curl. An angry flush from being caught watching him. A real beauty. Naturally, Antonio offers the gorgeous young man-he's definitely male, though he's not human-one of his prized possessions, a tomato.

Just as the shouting from Arthur and Francis dies down, a new one forms; tossing the tomato at the merman had been a bad idea, but Antonio had been sure that he wouldn't miss, hitting Lovino's face.

"You bastard!"

Half-way on the shore of an island, his tail resting in the ocean water, a sleepy merman raises his head from his lover's arm, though his eyes don't open. His mate's other arm tightens its grip on his waist, filling him with a sense of protection. He scoots closer and lowers his head, already on the verge of going back to sleep First though. . .

"Ludwig? Did you hear something?"

"It is just some racket caused by some idiots. Go back to sleep."

"But I thought that I heard my brother arguing with someone. . ."

"Ja, like I said-idiots."

There is a pause as the smaller half-man considers this.

"Oh. . . Alright~"

There is finally peace, for the lovers are asleep, and Lovino has swam off in an irate fit-for now.

End.


End file.
